


Damn you and your Freckles

by SusieBlue



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBlue/pseuds/SusieBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian Gallagher is sick of a certain Mickey Millkovich coming into his place of work and stealing. An unexpected confrontation leaves them both with questions and surprising thoughts about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes I feel I have no choice but to punch you in the face

Ian made his way into the Kash and Grab already dreading the shift before him, things had been awkward lately since Kash tried to hit on him. Still, he couldn’t quit, not when the Gallagher family relied on his wages so much. While working in the back room checking stock he heard a commotion outside. It didn’t surprise him to see the person in the midst of this commotion was Mickey Millkovich, if there was trouble there was usually a Millkovich involved, although being a Gallagher he was hardly one to judge. 

“I think I’ll take this one and fuck it this one too.” Mickey declared to a bumbling Kash.

Ian made his way over to the two of them. “Jesus Mickey, have some pride huh! Stop stealing from here.”

Mickey looked at the tall red haired boy in front of him focusing on the biggest Green eyes he’d probably ever seen. “The fuck you say Gallagher?”

“I said stop stealing from here; you can only push us so far!” Ian swallowed his nervousness with no clue as to why he was talking back to Mickey Millkovich, the same Millkovich who was part of the family known for terrorizing most people in the South Side.

Mickey stared to laugh “Us? I don’t see any ‘us’ Gallagher, your stupid fucking boss is a bitch. The only person I see who has a problem with me taking all this shit is YOU!” Mickey shouted while jabbing his finger into Ian’s strong chest. Mickeys face faltered slightly unaware that the red head was so muscly under those clothes. 

Ian’s eyes bulged and his heart rate accelerated when Mickey touched him, he was sure it was because Mickey could pull a gun out on him at any second more than anything else. Either Ian Gallagher had lost his mind or he was just sick of Mickey Millkovich coming into his work and stealing he wasn’t quite sure. He took a step closer to the dark haired blue eyed thug, his face so close that he could make out the small faded scar below Mickey’s eye. 

“Fuck you Mickey, your right there isn’t an ‘us’ just me! Ian. Fucking. Gallagher.” Ian looked Mickey right in the eyes and watched as he blinked furiously with confusion and what looked like amusement flickering over his face. 

Both boys stared each other down for what felt like a lifetime to Mickey, he would never let anyone speak to him like that without seriously damaging the other persons face. He scanned the red heads face and thought how perfect it actually was. How his freckles spread over his nose and cheeks in a way that looked like he had been splattered with a paint brush and how his bright green eyes flickered with so many emotions that you would be a goner if he used those on you to get his own way. Licking his lips he felt the urge he always did when he was near Ian Gallagher the urge to touch him in the most non-violent way. So Mickey Millkovich did the only thing he knew how, the only thing he could do keep these thoughts away before he did something stupid, he punched the most perfect face of the prettiest, green eyed, red head he knew.


	2. I Hate The Sound of Bell Dings

“FUCK Mickey” Ian shouted while stumbling back clutching his eye while using the other one to look at the dark haired troublemaker. Either Ian couldn’t see properly with one eye or he was imagining things but Mickey almost looked sad, regretful even. Mickey took one last look at him before closing his eyes for brief moment and muttering “fuck” before running out the store.

Ian tended to his eye ignoring Kash’s apologies for not intervening and headed out with no other words to him when his shift ended. It was dark and cold and all Ian could hear was the distant sounds of sirens and drunks. Not much different than a Gallagher night when Frank and Monica were around. He kicked at the discarded cans while walking going over the events of the night in his head. He thought about how infuriating Mickey was and how he never listened. He understood that living with the likes of Terry Milkovich, who had the reputation of being a psycho, could mess you up but damn Mickey was difficult to understand. It made Ian feel sorry for him but not completely, that fuck had punched him the face. Ian laughed to himself thinking of how he was going to explain this to Lip and Fiona. He was still confused by the feelings he felt when Mickey was so close to him. He saw the regret on Mickeys face when he punched him and that almost made it seem okay to Ian. “Fuck” he muttered to himself “I have to get Mickey Millkovich out of my fucking head.”

The next day at work Ian accepted Kash’s apologies and got on with his work as usual. Kash had to make a run to the cash and carry and asked Ian to watch the store and to call him if there was any trouble. Ian laughed “Sure Kash, I’ll call if there’s trouble so you can do nothing about it.” 

It was a quiet day and Ian sat spinning in the chair at the register out of boredom. It was only when during these spins he started to see the blurriness of black messy hair and piercing blue eyes watching him that he stopped. 

“You havin fun Gallagher?” Mickey smirked. 

Ian gaped not quite sure what to do and watched as Mickey scanned his bruising eye. “Yeah, a lot more fun than being punched in the face.” 

Mickey laughed at that one. “Where’s your bitch boss at?” 

“Not that it’s any of your business but he’s not here, so either buy something or get out.”

Mickey rolled his eyes as Ian got up moving past him and started to sort some messed up bottles of beers. Mickey walked over to where Ian was although he had no idea why, he should just fucking leave.

Mickey stood awkwardly shuffling his feet “Look about yesterday, I uh, um, I shouldn’t have done that okay.”

Ian turned slowly looking at Mickey like he had went nuts “I, I, did you just apologize to me?”

Mickey raised his eyebrows “HA! Fuck no man, just shouldn’t have done it I guess” 

Ian smiled “I uh, don’t know what to say.” 

Mickey looked down biting his lower lip and Ian watched with curiosity as Mickeys cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and he only realized he had been staring for too long when he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Mickeys voice.

“The fuck you looking at Gallagher” 

Ian cleared his throat “huh, fuck, nothing, thanks for saying you shouldn’t have punched me I guess.”

Mickey felt like they were having another staring standoff like yesterday only this time it felt even more electric and the way Ian was looking at him this time scared him even more. He watched as Ian’s eyes kept drifting down towards his mouth and his heart rate accelerated. It was only when the sound of a ding from the shop door echoed that it brought them both back to reality. 

Mickey closed his eyes momentarily only to look back up and take a step closer to Ian so that they were inches apart “See you around Gallagher.” 

Ian watched as Mickey left the store and couldn’t help but lean back onto the freezer doors kicking himself that he had just let the hottest, blue eyed thug around walk out the doors without kissing him.


End file.
